


I'm not going anywhere, Jack-a-boy

by FanFiction_Princess1



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Content, third person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFiction_Princess1/pseuds/FanFiction_Princess1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack couldn't take it, it was killing him. it's now or never. at least he will know. Jack was kicked out of his thoughts when a laugh erupted from the older man next to him.<br/>"Jack. how the hell did you manage to get ice cream on your chin and neck?" the Korean managed to say between laughs /><br/>"sh-shut up Mark," Jack was sure his cheeks were the shade of a strawberry.<br/>"here, let me help,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dream

**Author's Note:**

> They didn't intend to share a hotel room together but when Jack lands in America and finds out he didn't have a room so Mark suggested he stay with him in his room.

Jack was really exited to be going to America in a few days, a week to be exact, and he had all his videos all set up and ready to upload while he was gone. He was pretty nervous to be honest, not only to be going to another country for a week and met a shit ton of fans but for the fact he realized he had developed a crush on his best friend Mark., and that slightly scared him, he was worried what his friend would do if he found out Jack was gay and that Mark was the targeted crush.

He realized his about a month ago, when he woke up from a weird dream. He found himself snuggled up to the spare pillow that sat in the empty spot next to him. Man was he lonely sometimes, but it didn't really bother him that mush, but still. And the dream wasn’t that long or has any real depth to it. Just a weird startle.

~~Dream~~  
Jack was recording a let’s play and he had heard a noise behind him. He just smiled and paused the recording and turned around to see Mark, in the doorway with messy hair, two cups of coffee in his hand and he was in just a pair of pj pants and his open lucky flannel.  
“How’s recording babe?” Mark asked, sipping the drink from one cup and walked over handing Jack the other, “just the way you like,” Mark kissed him…  
~~~End of dream~~~

Jack woke up before mark could finished talking. 

Jack remembered that night very well and he tried to push that thought out of his mind but it kept coming back so he just said FUCK IT and gave into the little forming crush and just kept it a secret.

He just really hopes he can hid it well enough when we was around the actually around Mark.

This might be a difficult visit.

He was just happy that he would be in his hotel room.

Well, not really but he didn’t know that.


	2. Landing

The whole plain trip, Jack couldn’t stop being nervous and fidgeting, he was just happy that no one was in the seat next to him, he was really exited and scared to meat Mark because what if he accidentally comes out? What is Mark stops being his friend?… he, he didn’t want to think about that, so he just slept the rest of the way, he had so many hours to go so why not sleep. Even with the music in his earbuds, Mark still slipped in his mind, Jack just let it happen.

There really was no harm in thinking of stuff like that, now was there? It’s not like anyone will know.

He woke up a few hours later when he heard his phone going on saying its going dead, and he was happy that it did that because he was almost ready to land. He felt so tired and groggy he just wanted to land, go to his hotel and sleep.

After landing and getting his bags and was about to leave to call a cab he saw mark, holding a sign with his name in big letters. 

He swore he was burning up with a blush; Mark was actually waiting for him. He went over.

“YAY, you made it safely.” Mark cheered and engulfed Jack in a huge hug, god this might be a really long week, but he just hugged back and secretly enjoyed Marks sent, a mix of spice and something simply and entirely Mark. 

He didn’t know it but Mark was doing the same thing.

“How was the flight?”  
“Yea, I did. It wasn’t that horrible. Really long and tiring.”  
“Well, lets go check you in so you can drop off your things.”

They flag down a cab and Jack gives him the hotel name, and they were off, Jack and Mark just talked and caught up on things. The insides of Jack, and Marks, stomach were just going haywire and they both liked the feeling but knew to just keep it to themselves. 

They both just hoped that it would be as easy as it sounded, but naturally, life has a crul way of fucking shit up, but hey, most of the times it turns into a good result.

Soon they arrived and Mark was going to walk him to his room, especially since they had the same hotel… coincidence? I think not!

But nether of them were prepared for the news they both got when they went up to the front deck.


	3. Hotel room

When Jack went to the front deck to check in, him and Mark talked for a few seconds while waiting for the room key only to have the lady behind the deck say "sorry Mr.McLoughlin, but there is no room number under this name." "But... I booked a room a few days ago and it said that the transaction went through." "It's okay, you can stay with me in my room, it's no big deal, really, i will be more then happy to welcome you, its better than booking a shitty hotel at the last moment." Jack pondered on it then finally agreed, he was in need of a room, but sharing it with Mark will kill him, but he will try to get through it. The lady behind the desk, named Sharlet, handed Jack an extra key to Mark's room and they left to go drop off the bags and maybe nap because they were both tired. When they reached the room, Jack noticed that there it was a one bed room.

 _Great, i have to sleep on the cough,_ Jack thought,  _or sleep with Mark. and that will kill me, sleeping up close to his best friend, in the same bed, under the same blankets... no! stop thinking like that Jack, no one can know you're gay and not especially for Mark._

"I'll take the couch," Jack mumbled

"No, no. I'll take it, there is no need on making you sleep on it, it looks uncomfortable." Mark said

"No, it's fine, you did after all let me stay with you."

soon they were having a little argument but before they were about to have each others foot up the others ass, Mark offered a compromise.

"Jack, why don't we just share the bed."

He couldn't believe it, he would sleep with mark, not sexually,  _sadly_ , but before Jack could just say he could take the floor, his mind had other thoughts and he agreed. 

"Good, now, let's rest for a little bit so we aren't tired when we go out to dinner with the rest of the group." Then he dissapeared to the bathroom only to return in just a pair of slightly tight pj pants. Jack would die, right then right there in a puddle. Jack started to get self-conscious about his body as he looked all over Marks muscular, toned, sexy body. and that... buldge was showing off in all his glory and Jack felt not good enough, and he was sure he was commando by the way there was no boxer lines. Mark was surly one that shouldn't be shy in bed.

"Like what you see?"

"uhh"  _YES oh fuck yes!_ "no, not all all, you big doof." 

Jack changed into a old-ish pair of pj pants and a T-shirt, to hid his body.

Mark was already getting in bed and patted the spot next to him, which he went over to and crawled in. the bed was slightly small, but with a good amount of room, and Jack was going to kill over as the closeness to a half naked Mark. Jack turned over, really scared to look at him any longer out of fear that he would do something he would regret.

As for Mark, he had a look of dissapointment on his face for the fact that Jack turned away from him, he didn't want to confess to Jack out of fear that he would lose a friend, his best friend and crush.

 _I dought he will like me back._ Mark thought with a sad frown, he turned around himself. 

Their asses toughed and they both held their breath with wide eyes, motionless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry my works are really short.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any typos and for the fact its short, i had to write it down really quick before i lost the thoughts.  
> enjoy nonetheless


End file.
